the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre 5
El TV Kadsre 5 is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is a fifth and digital-only TV channel. It was launched on March 23, 1999 as Langu Television. El TV Kadsre 5 is primarily aimed at audiences ages 2 to 60 and it airs mixed of variety entertainment content. The channel broadcasts in 5 languages with subtitles. The channel free airs every day at 24 hours. History In 1999 until September 2003, Langu Television program consisted of receiving broadcasts of the world's satellite TVs, mainly CNN, MTV, ESPN, Fuji TV and more. In September 2003, Langu was acquired by the El TV Kadsre Television Network News * On February 1, 2000, TVNZ 1 News carred on El TV Kadsre at 12:00pm to 1:00pm El Kadsre Time Zone (6:00pm to 7:00pm New Zealand Time Zone) and is currently the only New Zealand daily news television stations carried on El TV Kadsre 5. Programming Current programming Original programming * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre 2017-present * It's Japan, Man! 2014-present * Music Station El Kadsre 2007-present News & information * NBC Nightly News (United States) 2008-present * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 2000-present * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present * CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) 2005-present (presented with English subtitles) * MBC Newsdesk (South Korea) 2009-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN Student News (United States) 2005-present * BBC World News (United Kingdom) 2001-present * Tokyo MX News (Japan) 2010-present (presented with English subtitles) * Te Karere (New Zealand) 2000-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN 10 (United States) 2018-present * TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) 2000-present Action * Technic Heroes 2005-present Imported drama * Destiny Blades (Alexonia) 2015-present * Emmerdale (United Kingdom) 2004-present * Tanglin (Singapore) 2015-present * Come and Hug Me (South Korea) 2018-present * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) 2006-present * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) 2012-present * Murdoch's Mysteries (Canada) 2013-present * Shortland Street (New Zealand) 2009-present Imported documentary * My Cat from Hell (United States) 2012-present aired on ETVKK Imported animation * Family Guy (United States) 1999-present * American Dad (United States) 2005-present * King of the Hill (United States) 1999-present * Bob's Burgers (United States) 2011-present * Rex the Runt (United Kingdom) 2004-present Re-aired * Rick & Morty (United States) 2013-present * Final Space (United States) 2018-present * BoJack Horseman (United States) 2014-present * Big Mouth (United States) 2017-present Imported comedy * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (United States) 2012-present * El Chavo del Ocho (Mexico) 2005-present Dubbed * The Middle (United States) 2012-present * Jimi's World (New Zealand) 2018-present * This Hour Has 22 Minutes (Canada) 2017-present Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Dragon Ball Z (Japan) 2004-present * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (Japan) 2017-present * One Piece (Japan) 2006-present Music * Music Station (Japan) 2004-present Subbed * Rage 2004-present (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Spotify Chart Attack (United El Kadsreian Nations) 2012-present * Pops in Seoul (South Korea) 2007-present * Simply K-pop (South Korea) 2012-present * Utacon (Japan) 2016-present Subbed * AKB48 Show! (Japan) 2014-present Subbed Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Chuck's Choice (Canada) 2018-present * Yo-Kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * Horrible Histories (United Kingdom) 2012-present * Monster Jam (United States) 2005-present * The ZhuZhus (Canada) 2018-present * Larva (South Korea) 2014-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2016-present * Little Witch Academia (Japan) 2018-present * K-On! (Japan) 2018-present * Love Live! Sunshine (Japan) 2017-present * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (South Korea/France) 2016-present * Fanimals 2018-present * Hubert and Takako (France) 2017-present * Fred's Head (Canada/France) 2018-present * Zip Zip (France/Germany) 2018-present * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (Philippines/United Kingdom) 2017-present * My Life Me (Canada/France) 2013-present * Pelswick (Canada/China/United States) 2017-present * Cardcaptors (Japan) 2018-present Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Sesame Street (United States) 2011-present * StoryBots Super Songs (United States) 2018-present * Thomas & Friends (United Kingdom) 2005-present * Bob the Builder (United Kingdom) 2006-present * Larva Kids (South Korea) 2017-present * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) 2011-present * The Adventures of Little Carp (China) 2018-present * Anpanman (Japan) 2012-present * Diplodos (Japan/France/United States) 2016-present * Little Robots (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Shimajirō: A World of Wow (Japan) 2012-present * Go Jetters (United Kingdom) 2016-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Canada) 2018-present * Bumble (New Zealand) 2016-present Others * AKBingo! (Japan) 2008-present Subbed * After School Club (South Korea) 2013-present Specials * Mnet Asian Music Awards (South Korea) 2000-present * New Zealand Music Awards (New Zealand) 2001-present Former programming News & information * Holmes (New Zealand) 2000-2004 * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2013 Imported drama * Breaking Bad (United States) 2009-2014 Imported animation * bro'Town (New Zealand) 2005-2011 * The Cleveland Show (United States) 2010-2014 Imported comedy * Only Fools and Horses (United Kingdom) 2004-2010 * Home Improvement (United States) 1999-2007 * The Young Ones (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * Come Fly with Me (United Kingdom) 2011 * Reno 911! (United States) 2004-2010 * Video Zonkers (Asia) 2012-2017 Imported anime * Sword Art Online (Japan) 2014 * Sword Art Online II (Japan) 2016-2017 Music * Triple J TV 2007-2009 Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Looped (Canada) 2016-2017 * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (United States) 2000-2017 * Freaky (New Zealand) 2006 Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Looney Tunes (United States) 2013-2018 * Teletubbies (United Kingdom) 2011-2017 * You & Me (New Zealand) 2011-2014 * Toddworld (United States) 2011-2012 * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2012-2015 Others * Good Morning (New Zealand) 2000-2015 Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:1999 Category:2006 Category:El Kadsre Category:1990s establishments Category:Fictional television channels